Finality
by Rathios1337
Summary: One-shot. The brutal Chaos Warriors are famed for their ruthlessness, But for every rule, there is an exception.


"Finality"

The lithe horse with an even more diminutive rider galloped through the undergrowth, bursting out into a clearing, the panicked man stole a glance behind him and with no sign of his pursuer,d he slowed to a steady trot. He was only a few miles to the nearest township of Humvelt, but his relief quickly melted into fear as with a thundering of hooves a huge warhorse tore through the bushes from his left, the man just sat on his horse too terrified to move staring at the massive beast and the equally massive rider both clad in thick gold ochre plates of armour. He tried to scream but his lungs where paralysed in fear and only managed a strangled caw before a war pick, warped by the blessings of vile gods and unholy rituals flashed down smashing his skull splitting it like a coconut. While this was going on the horses where having a battle of their own, the smaller of the two was kicking and biting its much larger cousin who returned by simply ducking down sliding its head under the others stomach and sharply pulled back, the horn on its helmet disembowelling the other which screeched in pain as its glistening intestines fell from its body to the grassy floor and keeled over.

The armoured man shifted and slid from the saddle and strode over to the horse, still kicking and held it down. He rummaged through the saddlebags on the horses flanks pulling out packages and threw their contents to one side, silks, gold beakers and crystal necklaces, he was running out of things to search, not in the saddlebags and not in the dead man's pack. In fury he lashed out violently kicking the body of the man sending it flying at least five feet backwards before it collided with a tree and a small box was jettisoned from one of his pockets, the armoured warrior dove for the box as if he was worried about it snatched from the ground again and he would have to chase it across the whole Empire again, perused by a small army of angry villagers wherever he went due to fear and loathing of northerners. Rightly so he had personally widowed, orphaned and made hundreds of people childless, they weren't many people like him, they are killers in the name of the dark gods, imbued with evil power. The knight's armoured fingers probed the box for weakness or a latch to open it, finding none he crushed it in his mailed fist and picked through the pieces looking for something, he pulled a small ring from the splinters the gem at its centre gently glowing green in the moonlight. After gently touching the ring against his helmeted forehead he dropped it into the small money pouch at his belt, untouched despite his long travels, no one would even acknowledge his presence at best, and form an angry mob at worst, so he just took everything he needed.

There was a loud rustle and a startled bray from his horse, he span round and did a double take an Ogre had snuck up on them, Ogres where not a sneaky kind of creature they are large abhumans, semi-sentient and monstrously fat the only thing that can stop an Ogre thinking of eating is to dangle shiny things in front of them. It spoke with a slurred deep voice "Oi you puny humie gimmie the shiny thing." the knight began chuckle which slowly built into a deep booming laugh, as the laughter subsided he uttered one word "No." He took two long strides, leapt onto his horses back, and spurred it forward and into a violent kick denting the massive gut plate it wore, and down into a head butt biting through its shoulder into the bone. unleashing a guttural bellow it slammed down a crude cleaver on the horses neck denting the crinet on its neck sending it reeling, the next blow that came slipped between two plates and bit deeply into the horses neck, crimson mixed with the gold ochre of the horses armour, as blood fountained from its neck it staggered drunkenly and toppled, the knight leapt from the horses back faster than his armoured bulk should have allowed and raised his shield. The Ogre charged, the knight leapt to the left and slammed his spiked shield into the monsters face, the charge faltered as it staggered to the right, the knight pressed his advantage and hammered the pick into the Ogres right thigh hobbling it, falling to its knees the knight yanked his pick from the thigh steel teeth ripping gobbets of meat out with it. The Ogre tried to stand but the knight kicked at its wounded leg with his spiked boots, sending it back to the ground, he walked round its flabby mass and looked the beast in the face, it bellowed in defiance sending shattered teeth and bloody spittle onto his faceplate, he replied with a powerful head butt mashing the beasts already broken nose further into its face. The Ogre grappled with him blood streaming down its face, grabbing him by the throat and bearing him to the ground with its sheer bulk and the jolt sent his pick flying from his hand, feeling his windpipe slowly collapsing, the flexible chainmail offering no resistance to the crushing force, calmly he reached for a long knife on his leg, slid it from its sheath and plunged it into the Ogres throat but that only made the grip tighten. He began to panic and frenziedly stabbed at the neck of the beast that held him, eventually he felt its grip loosening and it finally released his neck, flopping down upon him.

He heaved the vast monster from him and sat up catching his breath. Standing he walked to the body of his horse, he patted its head and it made an almost inaudible noise as he detached the saddlebags from its flanks and swung them over his shoulder, then he pushed two fingers into the too small moneybag on his belt and pulled out the ring. The same ring he had hunted through deserts and quagmires chasing the people who had killed his wife and stolen the ring, whenever he caught them they had already sold it on and he had to start the search anew. Now finally he had it back he could hang up his war plate and rest, slowly he began walking towards the town a slight breeze clinking and chinking the straps, buckles and chains against his armour, yes somewhere to rest.

_ Did this as an essay for English_. _R&R Is Encouraged, Even flames,_ _Thinking about maybe doing some prequels if people like it. _


End file.
